Mobile communications devices are in widespread use world-wide and have become an integral part of everyday life for many people. Mobile communications devices are portable and typically handheld. Mobile communications devices are also comprised of materials and electronics that are easily broken if the device is dropped.
Mobile communications devices are used in a variety of multimedia and interactive applications, such as watching video programs and receiving and displaying notifications from software applications. When lying flat on a horizontal surface, the display of a mobile communication device can be difficult to view and interact with.
An inexpensive and interchangeable means for more securely holding a mobile communications device in the hand and for positioning the device on a surface for a better viewing angle would be an improvement in the art.